


Lighten The Mood

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Our World [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ghost Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, klaus deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: Klaus is ready to get down and dirty- and ask the tough questions.





	Lighten The Mood

"How long have you known Dave?"

It wasn't that the question threw Ben off. He had been expecting it everyday since that adrenaline filled night after they stopped the apocalypse. What threw him off was the way Klaus asked him the question while meticulously kissing, licking, and biting his way down Ben's chest and stomach -over the Horror hidden inside- clearly on his way to Ben's hardening cock. Of all his imaginings of this question, Ben hadn't thought it would happen like this.

"Um, I-" Ben shuddered as Klaus' teeth pressed hard into his soft hip, forcing his eyes away from his brother, forcing his eyes instead to meet Dave's where he was barely visible leaning against the wall. "It was... a while ago?"

That response had Klaus pausing, teeth still tugging on Ben's skin as he looked up, waiting for Ben to look down again and see his silent request for more.

"By a while ago I mean..." Ben hesitated, looking from Klaus to Dave, a silent plea for help in his own eyes. He'd spent too many years keeping the man a secret to tell everything without his permission.

"He means I was haunting you before he was." Dave finished Ben's thought, voice a rough whisper from his hiding spot.

Klaus' response was instant, a hard press of teeth that Ben could almost swear would leave a bruise, ghost or not, before he let go, the lazy desire in his eyes replaced with something burning. "Did you know, Ben? What would happen to me?" His teeth were rough as he continued to move lower, a threat in the action that Ben couldn't bring himself to care about as he tried to keep his breaths even.

"I didn't- he never said, Klaus, just- just that you told him about- about me. And that you hadn't met him yet. I- I didn't know the rest until- fuck." Ben tried to keep the words flowing. To answer Klaus, to give him what he wanted and ignore the way Klaus had pushed down his pants and his mouth went lower. There was a limit to what he could ignore, though, and that limit was reached when Klaus' teeth found their way to the base of his cock, a sharp threat he hadn't expected to be such a turn on.

"And how long have you two been fucking behind my back?" There was a tease in Klaus' voice at that, something gentler than before, and that gentleness was matched by the change in his approach to Ben's cock. Gone were the teeth and biting and pain, replaced by a gentle hand and gentler tongue that lapped at the base of Ben's cock as it was stroked.

"That-" Ben paused, thinking back to how his relationship with Dave had turned physical. "The first overdose. We couldn't do anything and you- you were so high you couldn't even see me, and Dave-"

"He took care of you when I couldn't?" Klaus asked as he licked up Ben's cock. It was pure cruelty, really, expecting Ben to hold a conversation through all this. But it was also so Klaus, to use sex to lighten the mood through a difficult conversation. And when his usual alternative was drugs or alcohol? Well, for all Ben felt the cruelty, he wasn't exactly complaining.

"We took care of each other." It was Dave who answered this time, stepping forward, letting himself be louder, more present, even as he hesitated at the edge of the bed his lovers were sprawled over. "It- it was like loving you, through each other. When we couldn't- when I knew I shouldn't- it was easy to turn to Ben. You loved him and he loved you, and it made it more bearable."

"Yeah," Ben said in agreement, hardly looking up now from where Klaus was still, somehow, focused on licking his cock. "When we wanted to touch you, more than anything, when you let yourself be used, beaten, by people that didn't care, we turned to each other. As if giving each other that could somehow- somehow make you feel what we felt, even when we couldn't touch you."

"You two will be the death of me," Klaus murmured, breath hot against the tip of Ben's cock. "Here I am, trying to be jealous, and you just-" he leaned in, tongue hot and wet as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Ben's cock. "You both just sound so desperate for me. As if- as if I am your whole world."

"You are." Ben and Dave answered in unison, equally breathless for all only one of them had Klaus' mouth lavishing over their cock.

Klaus gave an answering moan at that, letting his mouth finally drop over Ben's cock, giving up the tease at long last.

"Fuck," Ben gasped, hands fisting in the sheets beneath him as he tried desperately to hold still.

"Do you realize what it means, Klaus, that I was haunting you before Ben was?" Dave's voice was hesitant as he voiced the question, gingerly sitting next to Klaus, threading his fingers through curly hair. "This isn't the first time I've seen you, desperate to gag around his cock. But he won't force you. He never would- it's just like you used to tell me. Remember what you used to say? He treated you like you were something worth cherishing. And I said he fucking better, because you are so much more than you give yourself credit for."

"Fuck, Dave," Ben's voice shook as he spoke, eyes wide as he stared at Klaus' face. With Dave's touch, his eyes had fluttered closed, his mouth moving at a gentle tempo at Dave's urging. All that belied his mood, though. Ben could feel it, the way Dave's words drew desperate, needy moans from Klaus, muffled by Ben's cock between his lips. It was that juxtaposition that brought whimpers to Ben's lips, "Please, Dave, Klaus, I need-"

"Are you going to give him what he needs?" Dave asked, tilting Klaus' head until he was looking up at Dave, meeting his eye before giving a nod. "Attaboy, Klaus, so good for us." Dave didn't let go of Klaus' hair like Ben had expected. Instead, he was gently pressing down. Nothing harsh, but by the end, Ben could tell Klaus couldn't breathe. He was swallowing around Ben's cock, taking more of him than Ben had ever dared let him try when they were young, and Ben's body was tensing, back arching as he tried to hold still.

He couldn't, though, hips stuttering through his orgasm. All the while, Klaus was desperately swallowing around his cock, not pulling away until Dave pulled him off and his gasps had Ben wondering how close to the edge they had just skirted.

"Fuck Ben- Dave- you're too much." Klaus voice was hoarse, needy as he pushed himself up, until he could reach Dave's lips with his own for a desperate kiss.

Sitting up enough to kiss Dave had a side effect, though. Klaus was straddling Ben, now, and Ben was finally able to touch, hands reaching first for Klaus' thighs before sliding up under his skirt to find Klaus' cock dripping with desire. It was Klaus' turn to whimper as Ben began to stroke him, whining into Dave's mouth when Dave let one of his hands join Ben's under the skirt, so they could stoke him off together.

"How can we be too much, Klaus? When we're everything you deserve?" Ben pressed his thumb to Klaus' tip, and suddenly Klaus was coming, orgasm shaking through him, come dripping down his skirt to scatter across Ben's hips.

\- - -

"So. How long had you two been planning that?" Klaus asked later, once his lovers had made sure he was clean and pulled him into bed. 

Ben gave a huff of laughter, shaking his head. "We didn't plan that."

"Not even a little?" The disbelief was evident in his voice.

"We might have fantasized, once or twice," Dave conceded, "but planned? We didn't even know touching you would be an option someday, let alone making love to you after so long."

"Oh." Klaus turned, looking between them for a moment. "I- I should have expected that, but I-"

"It's ok." Ben cut him off with a gentle kiss. "We certainly aren't complaining about being able to give you the nice things you deserve, Klaus."

"Not in the slightest," Dave murmured in agreement as he curled around Klaus' back. "Speaking of nice things. Does a nap sound good to either of you?"

Ben hummed in agreement, pressing in closer to Klaus' front. "Mmm, a nap sounds great."

Klaus gave a small chuckle, letting his lovers press against him from both sides. "Even if I didn't agree, I think I'd be outvoted."

"Do you want to get up?" Dave asked teasingly. 

"Not a chance in hell," came Klaus' reply, and all three of them were chuckling as they curled closer together, settling in to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shoutout to those that commented on the first part to this. Capyshota, CrashBagPhoto, SpicySweet, I- I kinda expected to have that be a one and done, but just look at this. I guess I had more ideas than I thought. Especially with three very wonderful people asking me for more. I hope this delivers everything you wanted. ^_^
> 
> Also a bit of a shoutout to a common inspiration, Patchouli, who is 100% the reason I had to put "klaus deserves nice things" in here somewhere. I know most people reading this have probably read "Brothers Grim" but if you haven't, well. Here's this author's plug. ;D


End file.
